A la Luna
by Nyroge
Summary: Alfred y Arthur (los doctores realizadores de sueños) hallan el caso de un paciente moribundo que desea viajar a la Luna misma, ¿el problema? Ni el paciente sabe la razón, ésto podría traerle complicaciones a nuestros protagonistas, ¿pero quién dijo que buscar la verdad detrás de un sueño no sería interesante?
1. Chapter 1

**Hace mucho tiempo no me atrevía a escribir un fanfic de éstos dos, o éstos cuatro (?). Bueno, debo decir que al menos las cosas en una de las parejas que tengo planeada, irán lento, mientras la otra será una pareja establecida , PERO eso no será lo importante de ésta historia, y espero la disfruten uvu**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, y la historia en sí es más bien una adaptación , ya explicaré a su debido tiempo de qué.

**Setting: **Au

**Warning: **Es probable que tome a algunos personajes para cumplir ciertos roles en la historia , y necesite deformar un poco su personalidad, así que si, posible OoC

Si estás aquí es porque te gustan las parejas mencionadas, así que no creo que deba dar mayores detalles.

Aviso, habrán algunos momentos de la historia, ni yo misma sé cuántos, quizás sólo uno, quién sabe, donde ustedes lectores podrán elegir la continuación, pero ni yo sé cuántas veces eso podrá suceder. Uvu

¡Eso!

Enjoy~

**~~~~O~~~~**

Una dulce melodía se escuchaba alrededor de toda la enorme casa, que en aquel momento era decorada por las luces cálidas de las lámparas colocadas en cada esquina, el ambiente era cálido, calmado y cada nota que salía de aquel viejo piano haciendo eco en cada pared. El dueño de ésta melodía pasaba sus manos por encima de cada tecla con total confianza, como si hubiera nacido con ese dote para crear música, aún si era tan sólo un niño, mientras tanto otro chico le miraba desde atrás, con las manos en su espalda , vigilando lo que el otro hacía, pero también disfrutando del sonido de aquella tonada.

Sin embargo, aquella sinfonía se detuvo a los segundos después de haber sido interrumpida por un sonido de llantas frenando bruscamente y el sonido de un choque. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y observaron hacia la puerta, sin atreverse a ir a mirar, aquel sonido no se escuchaba ni tan lejano, ni tan cercano, hubieran salido a ver, mas una mirada e advertencia de una persona al pié de las escaleras los detuvo.

A varios metros de allí un pequeño auto estaba ahora detenido y la parte del motor despedía humo, tras haber chocado con un árbol, al salirse del camino. La primera persona en salir del auto era un joven rubio con cabellos alborotados, gruesas cejas y ojos color esmeralda, era de estatura alta, y vestía unos pantalones cafés con una bata de laboratorio, en ese momento su joven rostro de tal vez 26 años parecía deformarse por el enojo; tras salir del asiento de co-piloto ya estaba refunfuñando y mascullando maldiciones, mientras que del lado del piloto, otro chico también se asomaba, saliendo del carro, éste era rubio de ojos azules y con lentes, era un poco más alto que el primero, y también se veía algo más joven, al igual que el otro rubio, también vestía una bata de laboratorio.

—¡¿Puedo saber para dónde estabas mirando cuando manejabas?! —Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, con un marcado acento inglés.

—Pues _perdóname _por heroicamente evitar atropellar a esa pobre ardilla que apareció de la nada. —Respondió el más joven, quién a comparación del otro, tenía un acento diferente, estadounidense para ser más precisos.

Tras esa respuesta, el chico de nombre Arthur miró a la carretera donde yacía el animal atropellado, aquello era bastante común en las carreteras. Bufó a lo bajó y observó nuevamente al otro chico de nombre Alfred quién mantenía una pose de victoria, ese era el momento perfecto para atacar.

—Lo atropellaste de todas formas…—Sentía algo de lástima por el pobre animal, mas no iba a permitir que esto detuviera su trabajo, y obviamente ignorase el hecho de que ahora , al menos la parte frontal del auto lucía de una forma que obviamente a su jefe no le iba a gustar.

—Oh…

—Lo atropellaste Y chocaste contra un árbol. —Agregó con tono fastidiado, a pesar de que el rostro de Alfred le estaba divirtiendo bastante ahora

—Don't worry, it's a company car! —Habló ésta vez el chico ajustando sus anteojos y mirando a otro lado, intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

—You can't be serious ¡El jefe nos va a matar! —Gruñó el otro chico ahora con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo es que Alfred podía mostrarse tan relajado con ésta situación?

—Ok, ok, digamos que, ehm…¿intenté salvar a un gatito? A nuestro jefe le gustan los gatitos, right? —Ésta vez un puchero se apoderó de su antes socarrona sonrisa, esperando una respuesta positiva de parte del otro.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero él prefiere mil veces a los perros, he's a dog lover. —Corrigió el muchacho con un semblante más tranquilo, y hasta disfrutando romper cada ilusión y nueva idea de su compañero de equipo.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué el mundo tiene que ser tan complicado?! —Nuestro héroe hizo una dramática pose, mirando al cielo con las palmas en alto y los dedos doblados, como si llorase una pérdida, el otro chico, de nombre Arthur sólo rodó los ojos. —Fine, la bola de pelos de lo que sea que esté obsesionado, sólo le decimos que intentamos salvar a ese animal y tuvimos éste accidente, y crisis evitada. ¿Te parece?

—Bien, ahora ve y escribe eso en tu reporte para más tarde, estoy seguro que lo harás llorar de la emoción con tu dramatismo y heroísmo. —Habló el inglés rodeando el auto hasta quedar frente a frente al estadounidense quien sólo le mostro una mueca. —Recojamos el equipo del auto y movámonos, no hay tiempo que perder. —Alfred se señaló un momento con ceja en alto y la boca en forma de ''0'' , como diciendo ''¿yo?'' Y al ver que el inglés sólo pisaba el suelo con impaciencia, acabó obedeciendo y sacando del auto una enorme maleta cuadrada, y se veía pesada, pues el chico apenas la sacó del asiento de co-piloto, pareció que iba a dejarla caer en cualquier momento.

—Equipo recogido, let's roll! —Ya listos emprendieron su camino hacia esa colina. Desde su posición podía verse el sendero que debían seguir y algunas escaleras de tierra. Comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de internarse en el sendero, Alfred se volteó, cuidando no botar el equipo. —Hey! ¡No te olvides del auto! —Su acompañante parpadeó y entonces se volteó al auto humeante.

—Sólo quería probar si estabas atento. —Musitó el chico con una media sonrisa, y entonces sacó la alarma del auto, sonando el ''bip, bip'' , haciendo que la puerta de co-piloto y piloto, se cerrasen.

—Qué considerado de tu parte, Arthur. —¿Sarcasmo? ¿Donde?

Finalmente emprendieron camino, subiendo las escaleras de tierra y siguiendo el sendero rodeado de árboles, naturaleza y los pájaros que cantaban sus últimas melodías antes de huír a sus nidos, en una de esas subidas, al final de una hallaron lo que parecía ser una roca, estaba sucia en realidad, llena de tierra o barro, realmente no quería saber en ese instante, y era una roca enorme.

—¿Quién rayos pondría una roca aquí? —Masculló el inglés.

— Quién sabe, quizás sea su sistema de seguridad. —Soltó el chico de lentes con una risa, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del inglés quien seguía inquieto por esa ''roca'' en el camino.

—No tenemos tiempo para ésta clase de cosas ahora. Intentemos moverla fuera del camino, quizás si hallamos una rama o algo grueso como para sacarla…

—Wait! _O..._Podemos terminar aquí, culpar a ésta roca y no hacer trabajo alguno, ¿qué te parece ?

¿Qué podía hacer?

Moverla con la mano

Encontrar una rama

Abortar misión y largarse a casa.

A pesar de que para Alfred la primera opción seguramente sonaba tentadora, Arthur no podía permitirse ésta clase de cosas en su trabajo, además, habían prometido llegar a una hora en particular y así sería , e iban…al menos 10 minutos atrasados, Demonios, odiaba la impuntualidad en la gente, pero la odiaba más en él.

—Alfred

—¿SI?

—Trae una rama ahora, por favor.

—Owwwww…—Tras ese lloriqueo de perro, el chico dejó el equipo en el suelo y fue a buscar una rama que pudiera servirles, al hallarla subió nuevamente y se la extendió al inglés, éste la tomó y la revisó un momento y entonces decidió probar suerte, pero al forcejear, aquella ''roca'', soltó un extraño sonido, como si se desinflase, y ¡en efecto se estaba desinflando!

—What the…

—Heck…—Terminó la frase el inglés, mirando al norteamericano, esperando que tuviera una respuesta a lo que acababan de ver.

—Hey! Don't ask me. Mejor…sigamos.

—Por una vez tienes razón. —Musitó el inglés y siguió subiendo, seguido del otro rubio que aún cargaba el pesado equipo. Ya no habían más escaleras, sólo una superficie semi plana llena de césped y árboles y al final una enorme casa a la que se dirigieron ambos, el jardín delantero estaba muy bien cuidado, habían flores a su alrededor de varias especies, logró encontrar rosas, claveles, y girasoles en abundancia, aunque le llamaron la atención algunas bellas peonias. Sin comentar nada , sólo caminó hasta encontrarse frente a la casa , golpeó un par de veces y esperó.

En la casa la música antes interrumpida seguía tocándose, pero nuevamente el ruido la detuvo.

—¡Toris! ¡Han llegado! —Gritó un pequeño de lentes y también rubio, sólo que tenía un flequillo recto y un corte príncipe. El otro pequeño que acompañaba al chico miraba la puerta con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos azules que fácilmente se mezclaban con un extraño verde, pasó una mano por su cabello castaño claro algo alborotado, intentando peinarse para lucir decente ante los visitantes. —Raivis, descuida, ellos probablemente trabajen toda la noche, no vienen a fijarse en nosotros exactamente. —Aclaró el chico.

—T-Tienes razón, Edward…—Comentó el menor con una sonrisa mirando el suelo, mas alzó la vista al escuchar pisadas en la planta alta, donde se suponía venía Toris.

Afuera, los chicos seguían esperando a ser atendidos, Alfred en seguida se dedicó a echar un vistazo al sitio. Sin embargo, quien tomó la palabra no fue él.

—Creo que…es el sitio perfecto para pasar tus días de jubilado. Aislado, naturaleza alrededor, animales, etc. —Iba asintiendo a cada detalle que veía, si esa casa fuera suya, seguramente ganaría dinero alquilando la habitación para algunas ancianos, seguro que la vista también debía ser espléndida.

—Meh, yo podría hacerlo mejor. —Le interrumpió el estadounidense. —Turnos nocturnos, ¿amarlos u odiarlos? —Agregó cambiando el tópico de la conversación, mientras dejaba el equipo en el suelo para descansar su espalda.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, stupid owl —Botó un suspiro entonces y miró la puerta que seguía sin abrirse.

—No sé si lo sepas ya, pero estoy seguro de que nos desvelaremos toda la noche trabajando en esto, tengo ese presentimiento.

—I know

—¿Y sabes de que estoy seguro también? El café, seguramente no tendrán café. ¡¿Cómo sobreviviré sin café?! —Arthur sólo pudo rodar los ojos, aguantándose por no darle una bofetada o algo para que cerrase la boca.

—Shut up.

Alfred obviamente, no hizo caso y comenzó a recitar una canción, lo cuál sólo irritó más al inglés.

—_And the waves will sing lullabies~ _—A ese punto Arthur estaba apretando los dientes. —_And your eye-lids will..._ —Arthur se giró para callarlo, pero en ese mismo momento alguien abrió la puerta. Arthur le dio una mirada de amenaza y se giró para entrar a la casa, Alfred iba a seguirlo sin más pero…

—¡No olvides el equipo, idiota! —Gritó el inglés desde el interior. Alfred bufó y se volteó, mirando por unos segundos la enorme maleta en el suelo, acercándose a ella y agachándose a recogerla.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esto. —Masculló y con el equipo en los brazos, caminó en reversa entrando con cuidado a la casa de espaldas, una vez entró, la puerta se cerró.

''_Jamás se lo conté a nadie, pero…siempre creí que eran faros''_

**~~~~O~~~~**

**Espero os haya gustado uvu, tardé bastante en hacerlo y admito que es mi primera vez experimentando con los personajes de Arthur y Alfred. Como habrán notado los haré hablar en inglés de vez en cuando, y es probable que haga lo mismo con el idioma de los demás personajes. No creo que sea necesaria una traducción al menos en inglés, pero si necesitan que lo haga, sólo díganme. **

**Reviews, críticas, abrazos y comida aquí**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. El deseo de Ivan

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, y la historia en sí pertenece a Khan Gao.

**Setting: **Au

**Warning: **Es probable que tome a algunos personajes para cumplir ciertos roles en la historia , y necesite deformar un poco su personalidad, así que si, posible OoC

Si estás aquí es porque te gustan las parejas mencionadas, así que no creo que deba dar mayores detalles.

**~~~~O~~~~**

—Doctor Jones y Doctor Kirkland, ¿no es así ? —Habló un muchacho de cabellos color oscuro y ojos verdes. —Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo, es decir, llamamos y ya están aquí. —Habló el joven mostrándoles una amplia sonrisa.

—No hay de que, soy bastante malo prediciendo las muertes que se vienen ¡Gracias por avisar! —Habló el de lentes con energía, recibiendo un codazo de su compañero que intentaba mantener un perfil serio.

—¿Eres familiar del paciente? —Se aventuró a preguntar el inglés ésta vez.

Toris alzó las manos a la altura de su rostro y negó con éstas, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—No, no, yo sólo me encargo de cuidarlo. —Miró un segundo hacia la escalera, en donde los chicos de antes bajaban corriendo, al parecer prefirieron hacer otra cosa en vez de esperar a conocer bien a los doctores. —Ellos son algo así como mis hermanos pequeños. Sus nombres son Edward y Raivis. —Apuntó cuando los chicos desaparecieron por una puerta. Se giró hacia los doctores para entregar más información. —No es exactamente un trabajo de nueve a cinco, ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, el señor Ivan nos deja vivir aquí, así que no me quejo

—Y supongo que 'Ivan' es nuestro paciente. —Señaló el inglés cruzándose de brazos.

Alfred había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, pensó que quizás Ivan era un niño, es decir, Toris tenía hermanos pequeños y los cuidaba, quizás servía de mayordomo a un niño pequeño de dinero y es que…tenía una casa enorme y todo.

—¿Ivan? Déjenme aclarar algo, si 'Ivan' es un niño, no creo que nosotros seamos lo que usted busca. —Aquel comentario sacó una burlona risa del inglés, quién entendía la situación desde el inicio, y le era hilarante que Alfred tuviera problemas lidiando con niños siendo que él se comportaba como uno.

—Claro que no, Ivan ya es un hombre de muchos años. —Respondió dirigiéndose a los pies de la escalera y haciendo un pequeño ademan, invitándolos a subir. —Ivan está en el piso de arriba, su médico le está atendiendo ahora mismo. —Y sin más subió las escaleras.

—Recoge el equipo y andando. —Ordenó Arthur.

Alfred bufó y se inclinó para tomar el pesado equipo.

—¿Sabes? Cuando mi espalda se rompa a causa de ésta cosa, tú serás el que tendrá que pagarme el médico. —Caminó hasta las escaleras y observó al inglés —Subamos antes de que termine botando esto, vamos, rápido.

—Fine, fine. —Arthur rodó sus ojos y subió las escaleras, pretendiendo ignorar al norteamericano, pero estando pendiente de Alfred y que a éste no le sucediera nada.

Una vez desaparecieron de la planta baja, los dos pequeños corrieron nuevamente al piano.

—Yo tocaré ésta parte de la melodía. —Aseguró Edward ajustándose los lentes.

—¿Y p-por qué tú? Digo…¡Siempre lo haces!

—Soy el mayor…—Apuntó inflando las mejillas.

—Ese no es una respuesta válida. No importa, de todas formas te tocan las notas aburridas. —Exclamó el otro chico riéndose, Edward no pudo evitarlo y acabó riendo también, comenzando a tocar la melodía de antes.

Arthur en el segundo piso se quedo quieto escuchando como la melodía surgía de aquel piano, ninguno de los dos imaginaba que los chicos esos tocaban también, debían ser ellos, estaba seguro, Toris no les presentó a nadie más.

—Son muy buenos para su corta edad…—Aseguró el inglés maravillado de escuchar una pieza musical tan bien desarrollada.

Ahora Alfred se preguntaba porqué un hombre de esa edad necesitaba cuidados personales, podría irse a un asilo y listo , al menos eso creía.

—Hey! ¡Tú eras el que reclamabas que no había tiempo que perder! ¡Avanza! —Reclamaba Alfred que no quería admitir que en serio estaba por botar el equipo, podía dejarlo caer en el pié de Arthur, pero a juzgar por lo mucho que pesaba, no se arriesgaba a dañar al otro tan seriamente.

—Si, si, cómo digas. —Ambos avanzaron a una enorme habitación con tres grandes ventanas, los muebles, las plantas, un sillón en un rincón , una pequeña cama en otro rincón, donde suponía que dormía Toris, y al medio una cama de gran tamaño, donde ahora estaba un hombre de mayor edad, aunque sus cabellos rubios casi grises no parecían pertenecer a un cabello canoso, parecían naturales, y su rostro de edad parecía esconder ciertos rasgos infantiles que Arthur no pudo identificar bien, de todas formas…parecía cansado, de todo.

A su lado estaba el médico, un hombre de quizás 35 años, alto, con lentes, de ojos azules y el cabello rubio ligeramente desordenado, quizás cuánto tiempo había estado allí cuidando el estado del paciente, ahora miraba con atención el electrocardiógrafo. Al escuchar los pasos de los chicos les mostró una sonrisa nada más cordial.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Berwald Oxenstierna, y estoy a cargo del paciente Ivan Braginsky. — Le dio una corta mirada a la electrocardiograma y se giró a los recién llegados de nuevo. — Esta insensible por el momento, pero aparentemente aun esta activo conscientemente, sigue luchando por seguir aquí. —Ahora su mirada se tornó más severa. —Sin embargo, a pesar de que es difícil decir cuánto tiempo tienen para que realicen su trabajo, si yo fuera ustedes, me apresuraría.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Alfred se mostró ciertamente fastidiado por el comentario. Ambos se dirigieron hacia Toris, que había estado observando la escena un momento.

—¿Listos para comenzar?

—Of course.

—Sure.

—Perfecto entonces, pueden colocar el equipo aquí. —Señaló el muchacho haciéndose hacia un lado, el cuarto era bastante espacioso, pero decidieron colocarse cerca de la cama de Ivan y del sillón también. Alfred colocó el equipo en el suelo, quitó el seguro de éste y en vez de abrirlo hacia atrás, lo abrió de par en par, el equipo parecía más grande de lo que aparentaba, pues el norteamericano fue abriendo hacia afuera todas las piezas en el interior de la máquina. Quedando una especie de computador con un enorme teclado y dos piezas de metal a cada costado, era como un computador pero sin pantalla. Éste aún estaba apagado, así que de una esquina del teclado, Alfred sacó un simple enchufe.

—E-Esperen…¿Están seguros que un simple toma corrientes como ese podrá darle energía a…''esto''? —Hizo señalando la máquina, él esperaba que usara otra clase de energía, no algo tan ordinario como un enchufe común.

—No te preocupes. We're _the _experts. —Habló el norteamericano con orgullo, inflando el pecho. Al momento de decir eso, Arthur enchufó la máquina y al instante las luces del cuarto se bajaron en seguida. —Well fuck —Hizo Alfred con la misma sonrisa boba de siempre. Toris se giró a mirarlo ahora con cierta desconfianza.

—Es el procedimiento habitual, no se asusten. —Le rescató el inglés, y a los segundos las luces del cuarto volvieron. —You see?

Alfred le dio una mirada de ''te debo una'' , Arthur sólo sonrió con orgullo y petulancia al otro. Toris por su parte se tranquilizó, y el doctor Berwald igualmente, es decir, necesitaba la electricidad para esa máquina que le permitía saber el estado de Ivan.

Alfred se giró a su propio equipo, y tras presionar un botón oscuro en el teclado, que parecía estar unido a toda la máquina en sí, ambas piezas de metal abrieron unas pantallas frente al norteamericano, eran al menos cuatro pantallas juntas frete a él creando una vista panorámica al chico, sin embargo, le permitían ver a Ivan también, pues eran ligeramente trasparente, como un holograma frente a sí.

Arthur mientras, decidió acercarse al paciente un instante para ver su estado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente? —Preguntó.

—No muy bien. Evaluando la situación, es probable que sólo le quede uno o dos días de vida. —Informó el sueco al inglés, en sus ojos se notaba que los estaba presionando desde ya.

—¿No que era difícil saber cuánto tiempo teníamos? —Dijo Arthur con los brazos cruzados. Berwald fijó la mirada en él un momento.

—¿No querían respuestas? Ya la tienen, un día, o dos, ni más, ni menos.

—Eso es suficiente tiempo para nosotros…podemos hacerlo. —Habló Arthur con orgullo en su voz. A Alfred le preocupaba un poco el tiempo, pero si su colega decía que podían hacerlo en ese tiempo, entonces era cierto.

Toris se mantuvo callado un instante, mirando el rostro cansado y dormido del señor Ivan, parecía pensar muchas cosas en ese momento, y había cierta duda en su voz al atreverse a preguntar.

—Ustedes…Pueden cumplir cualquier deseo del señor Ivan, ¿no es así?

—Podemos intentarlo. —Y es que habían deseos que ni la mejor tecnología podía cumplir, o requerían procedimientos bastante complejos. —Todo depende de su sueño.

—¡Pero nosotros siempre logramos cumplir los deseos! Because we're AWESOME, al menos yo. —Apuntó Alfred quien comenzó a reír con fuerzas, siendo callado por la mirada de todos los presentes. Arthur no quería admitirlo, pero era cierto, eran un buen equipo, estaba seguro de que podían hacerlo, y le alegraba el optimismo del muchacho, aunque fuera demasiado demostrativo.

—Entonces…¿Cuál es el deseo? —Preguntó Arthur, aquel era el paso más importante de todo esto, así sabrían si era u asunto complejo o no, y los pasos a seguir para cumplirlo.

Toris sostuvo su mirada un instante.

—La Luna…

—¿La Luna? —Repitió el inglés.

—La Luna…él quiere ir a la Luna.

—Éstos vejetes cada vez se están volviendo más locos, ¿huh? —Habló Alfred con una sonrisa maliciosa, y es que el rostro de Arthur entre la sorpresa y la confusión merecía sacarle una foto.

Toris ignoró el comentario, le importaba la respuesta del inglés ahora mismo.

—Entonces…¿Podrán hacerlo?

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ambos se miraron fijamente, Arthur en su cabeza estaba repasando todo lo que deberían hacer para esto y las memorias que deberían ser cambiadas para hacer realidad ese sueño.

—Depende. —Respondió finalmente.

—Él quiso decir que si, si podemos hacerlo. —Le interrumpió Alfred dándole una mirada de regaño que Arthur le devolvió. Alfred porque consideraba que podían hacerlo, y que no debería preocupar con esa clase de comentarios a Toris, y Arthur porque pensaba que no debían dar una respuesta tan segura si aún estaba pensando cómo rayos iban a cumplirle ese deseo.

—Por que…—Habló Arthur, volviendo hacia Toris —Porqué no mejor nos habla de nuestro paciente.

—Huh…yo no sé _demasiado _a decir verdad. El señor Ivan es un hombre extraño, _muy extraño. _En los dos años que he estado trabajando aquí él apenas ha hablado…—Arthur abrió la boca con sorpresa. —De su vida personal claro…—Ah, ahora tenía sentido, no podía imaginar que un hombre apenas le hablara a su cuidador, ¿cómo se suponía que le haría saber que se siente mal o necesita algo? Bueno, hablaba, pero no de su vida personal, ¿y entonces de qué hablaría? Lo otro…raro, ¿en qué sentido era raro? —Ivan trabajó principalmente como artesano, entre otros trabajos no-fijos que le ayudaban a sustentarse a él y a su pareja que murió hace dos años atrás.

Alfred escuchaba la historia y miraba a su alrededor, ¿Cómo es un simple artesano tendría una casa tan enorme? Ni idea.

—¿Su pareja? —Inquirió Arthur.

—Si, era un oriental, No sé muchos detalles en realidad, además de esos pocos. —Los sabía meramente por menciones que hacía Ivan , comentarios a la ligera, o a veces cuando le acompañaba a ver la tumba de su pareja, y éste hablaba con la tumba como si su esposo estuviera presente, escuchándole.

—¿Un…? —Esperen…¿un hombre? Quizás a eso se refería con 'raro' Toris, aunque éste no parecía afectado por el hecho en realidad, tal vez se refería a su actitud y no a que se hubiera casado con un hombre.

—Si, ''un'' —Repitió Toris.

—¡Incluso yo soy capaz de sacarle más información si fuera su repartidor de periódicos! —Habló el norteamericano, esa información no le decía demasiado, además, no es que Toris pareciera ser demasiado hablador además, seguro era su culpa, y Alfred pensaba de todas formas que él era capaz de todo, seguramente podría haber aportado más info si hubiera estado en el lugar de Toris.

—Cállate y vuelve a tu trabajo. —Ordenó Arthur, quien, también pensaba que la información dada no era demasiada. Ya podía hacer algunas especulaciones, mas era difícil, estando tan pobres de datos.

—Bueno…quizás si recorren la casa, puedan hallar algo que les sea de utilidad. —Agregó Toris algo nervioso. Él no era de revisar las cosas ajenas, así que no sabía, pero ahora que esos doctores necesitaban información del chico, seguro podrían hallar algo que les fuera de utilidad, algún diario, álbumes de fotos, viejos recuerdos, etc. —Dudo que a Ivan le importe que revisen su hogar…—Por obvias razones. —Ya que él fu quien solicitó que ustedes dos vinieran…debió estar al tanto de que podría pasar algo así.

—Que así sea entonces. —Cortó el contacto visual con el chico y se dirigió a Alfred, que, ya en la maquina, la preparaba para permitirles entrar a las memorias del muchacho.

—Bien…¿cuál de los dos jugará a ser el detective? —Preguntó Arthur, no le importaba demasiado quien fuera a recorrer la casa, pero uno de los dos debía ir.

_¿Quién se encargará de recorrer la casa?_

_Dr. Arthur Kirkland_

_Dr. Alfred J. Jones_

**~~~~O~~~~**

**Alright! Aquí la segunda parte de éste fic. En comentarios pueden decirme sus críticas and stuff, pero…quiero que me digan a quién elegirán para que recorra la casa. La opción que gane, será para la continuación, uvu **

**Ahm, no quise colocar que el personaje h'b'lab' as' , me molesta bastante al escribir y re-leer**


End file.
